Do you still love me?
by pertina
Summary: Callie has finally moved on. She finally found someone again and is getting married. But what happens when feelings for a certain blonde start to resurface? *sorry I suck at summaries!


**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm sorry if this sucks and has bad grammar but English isn't my first language. So please bare with me. I don't have a beta at the moment so sorry.**

Chapter 1

Callie was beyond frustrated. Arizona was thirty minutes late to her fitting. She had tried calling the blonde, but she was sent straight to voicemail. Her wedding to Penny was less than a week, and she needed to get this fitting done as soon as possible. To say Callie was beyond excited was an understatement. She learned to love Penny, but she wasn't in love with her. However, in less than seven days she was becoming someone's wife for the third time. Callie had asked Arizona to do the honor of being one of her bridesmaids, alongside April, Meredith, and Maggie. But so far the blonde was doing a horrible job. They had both passed that awkward stage after a divorce and had become really close friends. The type of friends that laugh at one another, drink with each other, and manage at being amazing co-parents. They would occasionally go to Joe's after a hard day or simply catch up in each other's life. But now Callie was irritated with her friend..She was thirty minutes late.

"Have you tried calling her?" asked April, looking around in hopes of seeing the blonde walk in the building. She knew Callie was upset, but had no idea on how to calm down the fiery Latina.

"I'm pretty sure I've called her more than fifty times... Ugh I'm going to kill her!" groaned, Callie. She picked up her phone and dial one last time. First ring, second ring, third ring...no luck.

"Here, try my phone" handing the phone to Callie, April prayed Arizona would finally picked up. She knew her friend wouldn't bail on something that important, especially since it was Callie.

"Hi, you've reached Arizona.." letting out a frustrated groan, Callie paced back and forth down the hallway of the fitting rooms.

"Arizona, It's me.. If you don't get you ass over here in less than 15 minutes, I am kicking you out of my wedding. Look, just please..hurry, the boutique closes in 40 minutes and you need to try on your dress. When you hear this just get over here..Bye..Oh and ps your a horrible bridesmaid." she hanged up the phone angrily and headed back to check up on the rest of her bridesmaids. Meredith, Maggie,and April were all getting ready to try on their dresses. Callie had chosen red strapless dresses. She believed that the color red defined a woman more than any color, but most importantly she loved the way it looked on a certain person.

"Why didn't you pick out a brighter color.. like pink, purple..oohhh yellow." said, Maggie. "Red is just so sappy and bold!"

"Because red, screams out badass" chuckled Meredith. They made their way to the fitting rooms in hopes that everything turned out just fine. They wouldn't be able to stand a more so angry Callie if anything else went horribly wrong.

"Kepner, call Arizona again!"

Arizona was in very deep sleep, when she felt someone's hand making its way up to her exposed chest. She popped opened her eyes and saw the brunette smiling at her. The brunette made her way up to Arizona's exposed body and started planting open mouthed kisses along the way. She had started dating Denise approximately one year ago, when she spotted her in Wild Rose. They had an instant connection from the get go, and their relationship seemed to blossom. Denisse was a top photographer that traveled all over the country. She was tall, brunette, and very gorgeous. Everything, Arizona loved in a women.

"Mmmmmm...I thought you would be worned out from last night", she smirked and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips. After their date last night and the constant teasing, they rushed home and made love until sunrise.

"Not at all, I can't get enough of you..", she winked and continued kissing the blonde's neck.

"Not to ruin the mood, but I'm starving. Maybe we could stop by that new Italian restaurant after Callie's fi... Oh my god! Denisse what time is is?!" the blonde asked frantically. Rushing out of bed and in search for her apple device, the blonde made her way to the bathroom.

"It's 4:00 pm..", she said.

"Shit Shit Shit.. I'm screwed! Callie is going to kill me!" yelled, Arizona. She knew she was dead, and she knew that a certain Latina was gonna be very upset.

When Callie had asked Arizona to be one of her bridesmaids, the blonde was surprised. They were both finally in a good place and had become really close friends. The blonde had no other choice, but to accept the invitation. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had developed by turning down the offer. But now, she might have actually ruined their relationship. She was late to Callie's fitting and her friend was going to pissed.

"So..You overslept, no big deal. I'm pretty sure Callie will understand.."

"This is Callie we're talking about Denise! I'm pretty much already screwed!"

Rushing out of the bathroom, dressed and make up applied, she grabbed her jacket and phone from the night stand. "I have to go, I'm so sorry Denise. I promise I will make it up to you!" placing a quick kiss on her lips, she ran out the door.

So much for that new Italian restaurant she thought.

 ***sorry this is so short, please review and feel free to leave ideas!**


End file.
